ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic School Bus Rides Again in Yu-Gi-Oh!
The Magic School Bus Rides Again in Yu-Gi-Oh! is a crossover series. Plot Fiona Felicity Frizzle comes back to Walkerville after her trip to Egypt with the Millennium Items. Arnold selects the Millennium Ring once worn by Bakura Ryou, Carlos selects the Millennium Puzzle once worn by Yugi Muto, Dorothy Ann selects the Millennium Necklace worn by Ishizu Ishtar, and Jyoti selects the Millennium Bracelet. After Arnold, Carlos, D.A., and Jyoti selected their Millennium Items; they hear ancient powerful voices like their older versions of themselves. Characters Main characters * Fiona Felicity Frizzle (voiced by Kate McKinnon) - A teacher at Walkerville Elementary School who takes her class on field trips, but she also loves playing Duel Monsters as her favorite card game. Her ace monster is the Harpie Lady Sisters. * Rick Taylor (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - Principal at Walkerville Elementary School who loves going on field trips and loves Duel Monsters as his favorite card game. * Arnold Perlstein (voiced by Miles Koseleci-Viera) - He is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class. Like Bakura, he has the Millennium Ring. ** Yami Arnold (voiced by Ted Lewis) - An older version of Arnold and an evil spirit from his Millennium Ring. He wears the same outfit as normal Arnold, but has his glasses discarded. * Carlos Ramon (voiced by Leke Maceda-Rustecki) - He is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class. He is the King of Games with Dorothy Ann as his Queen. Like Yugi, he wields the power of the Millennium Puzzle and his ace monster is Dark Magician. ** Yami Carlos (voiced by Dan Green) - An older version of Carlos and a spirit from his Millennium Puzzle. He wears the same outfit as normal Carlos, but wears navy blue boots instead of navy sneakers. * Dorothy Ann Rourke (voiced by Gabby Clarke) - She is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class who is very smart and is the Queen of Games with Carlos as her King. She wields the power of the Millennium Necklace which she has the ability to see the past and the future like Ishizu. Her ace monster is Dark Magician Girl. ** Yami Dorothy Ann (voiced by Erica Schroeder) - An older version of Dorothy Ann and a spirit from her Millennium Necklace. She wears Mai Valentine's outfit in Dorothy Ann's color scheme. * Jyoti Kaur (voiced by Birva Pandya) - She is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class. She has an Amazoness Deck and she wields the power of the Millennium Bracelet. ** Yami Jyoti (voiced by Karen Neill) - An older version of Jyoti and a spirit from her Millennium Bracelet. She wears the same outfit as normal Jyoti, but has her jacket all the way unzipped and wears purple boots. * Keesha Franklin (voiced by Mikaela Blake) - An African-American girl who is a member of Ms. Frizzle's class. Like Ralphie, her ace monster is the Red Eyes Black Dragon. ** Older Keesha Franklin (voiced by Aisha Tyler) - An older version of Keesha who has dark brown waist-length curly hair. She wears a magenta tank top, orange shorts, and black army boots. * Ralphie Tennelli (voiced by Matthew Mintz) - He is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class and his ace monster is the Red Eyes Black Dragon. ** Older Ralphie Tennelli (voiced by Wayne Grayson) - An older version of Ralphie. * Tim Jamal (voiced by Kaden Stephen) - An African-American boy who is a member of Ms. Frizzle's class. His ace monster is The Legendary Fisherman. ** Older Tim Jamal (voiced by Daniel J. Edwards) - An older version of Tim. * Wanda Li (voiced by Lynsey Pham) - She is one of the members of Ms. Frizzle's class and she has a Mermail deck. ** Older Wanda Li (voiced by Amy Birnbaum) - An older version of Wanda who wears a pale blue belly shirt and has long waist-length black hair. * Janet Perlstein (voiced by Annelise Forbes) - Arnold's cousin. ** Older Janet Perlstein (voiced by Erica Schroeder) - An older version of Janet who has long waist-length red hair and her glasses discarded. * Samantha Kaiba (voiced by Anna Morrow) - Seto Kaiba's daughter who is in Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy. Her ace monster is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. * Seto Kaiba (voiced by Eric Stuart) - Yugi and Carlos' rival and the owner of KaibaCorp. Monsters * Amazoness Chain Master (voiced by) * Amazoness Paladin (voiced by) * Amazoness Queen (voiced by) * Amazoness Swords Woman (voiced by) * Amazoness Trainee (voiced by) * Dark Magician (voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas) - Carlos' ace monster. * Dark Magician Girl (voiced by Erica Schroeder) - Dorothy Ann's ace monster. * Harpie Lady Sisters - Fiona's ace monster. ** Harpie Lady 1 (voiced by Marieve Herington) ** Harpie Lady 2 (voiced by Erika Harlacher) ** Harpie Lady 3 (voiced by Kayli Mills) * Summoned Skull (voiced by Keith Silverstein) Episodes Gallery Yami Dorothy Ann.png|Yami Dorothy Ann with Dark Magician Girl card Category:Crossovers Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:The Magic School Bus Category:4K Media Inc. Category:Crossover Television series